Eating the Sun
by aTwistedTale
Summary: Thoughts and feelings are changing. Realizations are being made, and all they can do is watch and feel.
1. Chapter 1

_"You know, this is a pretty sickening lie." A cold voice whispered from the other side of the room. A very familiar voice._

_Yuki turned abruptly, finding his deepest hate a few feet away from him. Why was Akito in his room? Wait, this wasn't his room. Where in the World _was_ he right now?_

_"What're you doing, Yuki?" There was a twisted humor through his words. Did he find this funny? That bastard._

_"I-I don't know..." Yuki put his face in his hands, repeating the three words over and over again._

_"At this rate, you understand what'll happen, do you not?"_

_"No!"_

"No!" Yuki shot up in bed. So quickly, that it felt like he had never been laying down. It was just one of those dreams, wasn't it? One of those dreams that lead your whole day into a zoned, completely depressing 24 hours.

He sighed, looking over at his alarm clock, which read 4:45. He would've had to get up in about an hour anyhow. Combing through his silver locks with his fingers, he sat properly at the edge of the bed, waiting for the motivation to stand. He supposed a shower would do him good.

"Kyo-Kun!" Tohru smiled brightly, turning to face the orange-haired teen. "What in the world are you doing up so early?" She started pouring a second cup of tea, surprised that anyone else was even awake.

"I had a weird dream last night, I guess." He shrugged it off, and smiled at the brown-eyed girl. She blushed madly, and turned her face back to the tea.

"A w-weird dream? A bad dream?" She stired Kyo's tea slowly, not turning her face away from the cup.

He chuckled softly, smiling at the ground, "A dream," he paused, frowning a little bit, trying to find words to describe his actual feelings on what he had seen last night. "A dream that I don't beleive I'll ever forget."

Tohru cocked her head in confusion, but smiled brightly as she handed the cup to him. "Careful, Kyo-Kun, it's hot!" He gently took the cup from her, smiling warmly at her.

"Damn..." Yuki muttered to himself, tying his tie as he walked down the steps. failing pathetically.

All traces of Kyo's gentle kindness gone, he turned with an annoyed expression.

"Goodmorning, Yuki-Kun!" She giggled at his attempt to tie it for himself. "Would you like some tea, as well?" Yuki nodded, seeming more zoned than usual.

Tohru picked up on it probably quicker than even Yuki had noticed his distant gestures, as her bright eyes fell a bit. She started pouring a third cup of tea, her own probably getting cold.

"You both are such early-birds this morning!" She laughed, obviously trying to lighten the mood at least a bit. Yuki took a seat across from Tohru's tea cup.

"Indeed," He smiled at Tohru, trying not to worry her. She bit at her lip, wondering if maybe he wasn't feeling well. Something about his eyes...

"Ay' Tohru!" Kyo called to her from the living room, interupting her train of thought.

"Eh? Yes?" She called back, turning herself toward the living room a bit to hear better.

"Come look at this! This commercial!" They could hear him laughing to himself. Tohru blushed frantically, grabbing Yuki's tea, and setting it in front of him, and hurried to the living room.

Yuki could hear the two of them laughing in the other room. His eyes were drained of emotion as he watched the tea inside the cup settle itself from the awful landing on top of the table.

He thought back to his dream.

_"You know, this is a pretty sickening lie."_

"Something I could never say..." Yuki whispered to himself, watching the tea finally still.


	2. Chapter 2

YUKI P.O.V

The curse had been broken for about a year now, and the far too many piled on years of hate I felt for Akito had fled. I could barely admit to even myself how horrified I was, laying in my bed the night before. When I watched her walk away into the living room to see what Kyo needed, I just wanted to grab her. I wanted to turn her around, look her dead in the eyes, and tell her, "_Come here, let me show you how I woke up this morning."_

Tohru's heart was purely golden, and God knew the images, the words, the feelings of my mind in my slumber - I cringed at the thought. I wondered how I held so much dark in myself.

It has been a week since that dreadful night.

"Yuki," I turned to the sound of my name, wondering why there were people even speaking with me – I was in one hell of a bad mood. It was Haru.

"Why are you here?" My lips were pursed as I slid my hands in my pockets. Its funny what one year can do to a person – numb them, really. The only change that was made after the curse was gone was that we were all graduated; what am I doing with my life?

We stood in my garden, the one I'd been working on for about six years. It seemed strange to find Haru here at all. I made it a promise to myself to not let anyone even _know_ what was behind all the woods other than myself and Tohru for a reason.

"Shigure wanted me to talk to you. That shit needs to stop," He motioned to the drink in my hand. I looked down to the Vladimir Vodka, and looked back to him and smirked. "Everyone loves a beer here and there, Yuki. But it feels like I haven't seen you sober since graduation." He ran his hands through his hair, "I just want to know what's going on, man."

I sat down in the grass, setting my bottle beside me. "I just need time. I need a lot of time, and a lot of thinking."

"About?" He walked toward me, and sat down across from me.

"If I knew the answer, I'd tell you." My eyes held conversation with a small bug on a blade of grass for a long while.

"Is it Machi?" I felt him trying to look me in the eye – fuck that. "Is that the problem?"

Machi and I had ended right before graduation. I told her I wanted to go to college, and that I could never deal with the distance – I told her a lot of funny stuff. I chuckled to myself at the thought, _well look at me now, I don't even have a job._

"Maybe," I started to clench my teeth, but my smile was all the same. "To be honest with you, I don't know."

"You know, Tohru's been worried." My head shot up, and I saw a strange look in his eye – was he testing me? He looked as if he was searching for a reaction to the name.

"It isn't Tohru, Haru."

"Okay."

It annoyed me almost how the whole family seemed to believe that I was broken to pieces over Kyo and Tohru – it was ridiculous to me, really. Tohru very well may be my World, she's the center of my universe – but I'd never dream of finding something more than friendship with her. Everyone acts like if they bring up the two of them being a pair in front of me that I'll freak.

"I'm not sure why you're here, but I'm going home." I started to get up, drink in hand. "If you're going to Shigure's, text him and let him know."

He shook his head lightly, "No. I just wanted to see you for a few minutes – terribly sorry." I rolled my eyes.

_This is a pretty sickening lie. _Yeah, it is.

I looked down at my now broken bottle and sighed.

"Frickin' rat," Kyo searched around in the fridge, finding a milk carton, and chugging it. I took my shoes off, walking past him up the stairs. I walked up to my door, and as my hand touched the knob, I felt a hand over top of mine. Tohru looked up at me helplessly, and I returned a confused raise of the eyebrows.

"Yuki-Kun," She removed her hand, and studied my face for a moment, and then smiled a little bit, as if she was satisfied that I wasn't trashed. "You smell of alcohol," She laughed nervously. I took my hand off of the doorknob, and took a step back to face her.

I smiled a bit, and nodded once, "I was with Haru for a couple minutes." She nodded back, and looked away. "If you -"

"I just wanted to check." She smiled brightly, and then she walked past me for the stairs before I could ask her. I stood for a minute, realizing I'd disappointed her again. I rubbed the back of my neck, and started for my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years had passed. Tohru and Kyo were living together, and Machi and Yuki had seemed to worked things out. Yuki and Machi were living at Shigure's, and Tohru and Kyo had found a house in town.

Shigure shook his head back and forth, his fingers on his temples, and his lips pursed. "It was just a feeling; don't get your panties in a bunch, Yuki-Kun."

"I don't care!" His hand slapped a glass cup onto the ground, watching it shatter. His teeth were clenched, as his hand figured into a fist. He took a deep breath, and then sat at the table with Shigure, closing his eyes and exhaling. "What happened again?"

"I figured no one's seen Kyo and Tohru-Kun in a couple months, so I drove into town." He sighed, putting his hands in the air, "And it could have been my eyes playing tricks on me, but I had watched a rather beautiful woman exiting the house during Tohru's work hours. But Yuki…"

"I warned that damned cat – I told him if he hurt Honda-san in any way, I'd kill him." Yuki spoke through his teeth, his eyes still closed, "Do you doubt me?"

Shigure laughed nervously, "That is… of course not Yuki-kun, but…" Yuki slammed his fist onto the table before storming out of the house, leaving Shigure with the guilt of saying just _too much_.

If he remembered correctly, Tohru worked mornings at her new job. _Dear God, I'll kill him._

"Yuki-kun, what are you doing here?" Tohru smiled brightly, putting her hands together in excitement.

It had been Christmas the last time Yuki had seen Tohru. He and Machi had decided to visit Kyo and Tohru later in the evening to wish them a Merry Christmas, but they were heading out by the time they got there, so there wasn't much time to talk. Over the past two years, Kyo and Tohru had practically fallen off of the face of the earth. No one heard from them anymore, it was like they were happily in love in their own little bubble.

Yuki had found happiness in Machi, and he knew very well it was better to leave Tohru alone at this point – but look what happened! Look what that stupid cat has done now, just when he turned his head.

"I just came in to get a pack of cigarettes," He smiled at her, and watched her smile drop just a bit. Yuki always thought too deeply into things – overthought everything. A normal person would have not seen Tohru's light dim, but Yuki, he saw everything. "I'll take a pack of menthol 100's for myself, and…" He paused, "And that'll be all."

She handed him the pack. Yuki reached into his pocket for his wallet, and she put her hand up with a smile. "Don't worry about it." He smiled back at her, and turned his back to leave.

"Yuki-kun," Her voice seemed to call out to him a bit, and he turned quickly as if to expect something from her. When he turned, he saw her hand over her mouth, and her eyes wide. She quickly removed her hand from her mouth, and smiled sheepishly, "Um, Yuki-Kun, I'm getting married."

He wanted to scream – tell her _No! You can't do that, please don't do that! _But he nodded, smile still spread across his face.

"Honda-san, that's…"

"Yeah, it's wonderful." She smiled sadly, looking directly into his eyes. He could have sworn he saw it plastered across her face, _come back and talk to me, I miss you so much._


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at the house…

Machi walked down the steps slowly, Shigure had already known she heard everything, which was why he had kept talking. "Shigure-san…" She talked softly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Kuragi-san, what is it?" He said casually, sipping at his cup of tea and reading some sort of book.

"Shigure-san, where is Yuki?" She already knew where he was, but she needed to know what was happening.

"Not sure, he just left though. Perhaps to grab some groceries," He didn't make eye-contact with her.

Yuki hadn't ever moved out of Shigure's house. He took online college courses for a while, but he dropped out, and he was left in debt. Machi moved in with Yuki about a year ago, but everyone knew how Shigure felt about Machi except for Machi – he hated her.

"Oh, I see." She walked over to the table, taking the seat that Yuki was in, and glanced down at the broken cup. "What happened?"

"Yuki-kun got angry, it seems, and broke my cup." He still refused to make eye-contact with the girl. She nodded, and then she bit her lip, fighting tears. At this, Shigure looked directly at the girl, almost seeing her in a different light.

"Listen, the two of you are not married, the two of you are _children_." He didn't mean it the way it sounded at all. They were adults, but Machi still had the mentality of a child. Yuki was growing up, and Machi was being left behind – God, how he hated this girl that was distracting his cousin.

"What do you mean?" She put her hands over her eyes, crying to Shigure like he was her father.

"I mean, you need to do something with your life – not wait around all day for Yuki to come home. You know why you need to do that? Because it makes Yuki feel obligated to come to your rescue. The two of you broke up after graduation for a reason; Yuki wanted to do something with his life, and you popped back up and he lost motivation. Leave."

"What…" She shook her head in her hands, not wanting to show Shigure her tear-stained face.

_"__You_ are going through a point in your life that you should have gone through a long time ago. _Yuki_ is going through being 20 years old." He spoke to her coldly; her taking it as strictly, but it was almost like caring in a sick sense.

"Shigure-san…" She sobbed quietly, making Shigure's eyes widen. It could have been guilt he was feeling; he wasn't quite sure. "This is the end, isn't it?" He nodded slowly, still watching her.

Her breathing seemed crazy, and her shoulders were hunched, "What do I do? When's he coming home? He's with Tohru, isn't he?"


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing he knew, he was behind the counter, sitting on a chair, Tohru sitting next to him, and they were laughing. When silence grew, Yuki decided it was time.

"You don't get much business in here, do you?" He motioned to the empty convenience store. Tohru shook her head.

"I think that's why I like it so much here; I'm so bad with people these days." She shook her head to herself.

"Maybe it isn't you, Honda-san, maybe it's the people you surround yourself with," He hinted, looking at the floor.

"What're you saying?" She looked surprised. It couldn't have been that hard, for god sake, the only person she even talked to was that damn cheating cat.

"God, Tohru," She jumped a bit at the sound of her name, and then looked to Yuki, his head in his hands. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? Yuki-kun, what're you talking…?" Instinctively, she reached out and touched his shoulder, making him jump at the contact – he wanted her so bad. He wanted to love her, make love to her; it reminded him of why he went away for so long.

"Do you _want_ to be married?" He shook his head, relaxing at the feel of her hand on his shoulder.

"Yuki-kun…" She whispered, wanting him so badly to look at her. And when he finally looked up, she saw his eyes – _those_ eyes; those broken grey eyes. "Yuki-kun, it's so hard not to kiss you…" His eyes widened at her words. She was always so honest, even if she didn't realize the real meaning behind her words. He had always known how she felt about him, even if she didn't. He decided to have a little fun, now that he knew for a fact.

"Why is it hard?" A lost smile played at his lips. He watched the woman he loved – he watched her stressed eyes soften as she looked ahead at nothing. He knew she didn't realize how wrong it was for her to say these things; he also knew she didn't see how much in love with Yuki she really was.

"Well, it's because usually when I see you, it's like you create this weird feeling – and my legs get weird, and I think it might have something to do with the zodiac curse, because it seems like it's been that way even before we started talking. No, wait… it wasn't before we started talking…" She blabbed to herself, and Yuki smiled lovingly at her – she was so _innocent_, but her honesty was so real.

Yuki grabbed her chin gently, but swiftly, and turned her face toward him, kissing her softly. The feeling, _Oh god, the taste_… Everything screamed perfect. Until, that was, she realized why wanting to kiss this man was so wrong. He felt her tears as he kissed her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried.

Pulling away, he looked at her. Her face showing how broken she was. How broken _he_ made her. "Tohru," And then he was crying too, "We could run away. Why can't we run? We don't have to look back – we can get in my car and just _fucking drive._" He rested his head on her shoulder, crying into her shirt. "It doesn't have to be this way. Or we could just get a one-way ticket to nowhere; leave everything behind, it doesn't matter." His voice was breaking, as was his balance. He put his hands in her hair, just wanting _her._

"Yuki-kun…" She whispered, crying with him. They both knew so well why that couldn't happen. Because time has done too much to them; ruined them, and everything they ever wanted. He wished so badly he could return to two years ago, whisk her away, and tell her what was going to happen – ask her to be his. "Yuki-kun, go home to Machi. She-she's waiting for you, I feel it." He felt her hiccup and her body tense as she tried to hold back another sob.

He stood, smiling at her genuine care. "Just call me if you ever feel like you need me." With that, he kissed her on the forehead, and left the convenience store. He sat in his car for about 20 minutes, crying to himself, before picking himself up and driving home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where have you been?" Her tone was sharp, and her eyes were betrayed. He didn't really _cheat_ on her, so why did he feel so guilty?

"I picked myself up a pack of cigarettes."

"Did you bring me a pack?"

"I forgot, I'm sorry," He was looking at the ground.

"You didn't forget, you didn't want to remember." She bit back tears.

"Machi…" He touched her hair, only for her to stumble backwards.

"Don't touch me!" She ran up the stairs, shutting their bedroom door; _His_ bedroom door.

"Yuki-kun," Shigure walked into the kitchen, looking at Yuki. "There's nothing to be said – you know as well as _she_ knows, _this is a pretty sickening lie._"

Ignoring his cousin, mumbling some curse words, he ran, skipping stairs to Machi. Shigure sighed, knowing all too well what was going to become of this. Yuki hadn't realized it then, but he made a lot of trouble. He forgot to check his watch, he'd been gone from morning to 8 o'clock, although, that meant that Tohru had stayed after work hours just to be around him.

He found her sobbing on his bed – _his bed – _as she cried for their relationship. He didn't visit Tohru for about a month after that, and things between him and Machi seemed to patch up.


	7. Chapter 7

_Buzz, buzz…_ "What the…" It had to of been two in the morning. _Buzz…_ He reached on the headboard for his phone, looking at the number, straining his eyes to see that it was Tohru calling him. Machi was sound asleep, lying on his arm. He picked the phone up immediately, already seeming to know what was happening.

"Are you okay?" His voice was a whisper, an urgent whisper at that held a whole new tone. Machi was awake now, but listening to the conversation between the two.

"I'm okay, it's just…" He heard her sob a couple of times, "I'm-I'm not okay."

"I'm on my way."

"Please, don't hurt him." Confused at her words, he slammed his phone shut, forgetting Machi for a moment.

"Yuki, it's hopeless, isn't it?"

"She's my friend, Machi, I have to…"

"You know, if you leave tonight, I'm packing my bags." He felt her tense. He leaned down, kissing her forehead, and then got out of bed, exiting the door, never to be seen by Machi Kuragi again.

He knew if cops were out, he was fucked. But he needed to be there _now_.

Stopping at their house, he texted Tohru to let him know he was there. When he got no response, he got out of the car, and went to walk to the door when he saw her by a bush in the front yard.

"Tohru, what are you doing? What's going on?" He jogged over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"I-I told him I was staying at Saki's, and I came home, and…" She sobbed into her hands. "I can't go in there."

"Why? What the hell did he do? Tohru, I swear to God I'll rip him in half."

"There's another woman in there…" She whispered. Why hadn't he said anything when he had the chance?

He stood abruptly, and headed for the house, opening the door with a little too much force, "Where the _hell are you_?" He yelled. Looking around, he ran up the stairs into the bedroom, slamming the door against the wall to find Kyo and a woman with long black hair fully-clothed, making out on his bed. Kyo jumped, and backed up from the woman.

"I-I…"

"Get the fuck out of here," He pointed to the girl, who looked frightened. "You…" He grabbed Kyo by his collar, his teeth clenched – he could have killed him, he _wanted_ to kill him. "You bastard, who do you think you are? Is it because she's too kind to notice; too innocent to realize?!" He slammed Kyo's head against the wall, waiting for an answer.

"I…"

He was ready; he was going to choke him, until he felt a cold hand on his wrist.

"Yuki, please; Yuki, stop, please!" Her small hands were yanking on his arm, and he dropped Kyo onto the floor.

He took Tohru's hand, and led her down the stairs in a rush.

"Where are you taking her? Where are you going," Kyo screamed from the upstairs. He didn't know what he was doing, actually. He led her outside into his car, and got in the driver's seat.

Tohru was sobbing uncontrollably. If there was one thing she was good at, it was stopping the fights.

"Yuki, just drive – please." Without question, he hit the peddle.

For an hour, there wasn't a word to be said. They both were calm, when Tohru said "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Can we just keep going?"

"Yeah," he smiled though the windshield.

He pulled over about 20 minutes later, and they sat in silence.

"Tohru, I… I'm sorry." He didn't take his hands off the wheel. She looked up at him. "I feel like I knew this was coming three years ago."

_Something I could never say._

"_I love you_." He looked down at her, with a mixture of love and heartbreak in his eyes.

This time, she brought his face to hers, kissing him passionately. "I know why I feel the things I do when I'm around you – I love you so much, Yuki-kun."

The shock on his face was read, but he drew his hands to both sides of her face, and he couldn't control the tears falling from his chin. "Can we run now?"

"Let's go," She whispered.

**Haha. Very rushed, but I think I got my point across. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
